


radiant transcendent

by kimaracretak



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Minor/Referenced Body Horror, The Feywild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: "I'm thinking that if I said you were the prettiest thing here, a flower would try to kill me for insulting it, or something."[ Keyleth, Vex, Feywild teasing ]
Relationships: Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	radiant transcendent

**Author's Note:**

> [Any/Any, moonset](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html?thread=211548#cmt211548) @ the [summer spinoff fest](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html), with a whole two hours to spare.

Night falls, a strange magenta glimmer that doesn't so much blanket the field where they've made camp as sink into it. Keyleth tucks herself closer into Vex's side, traces the path the light makes across her braid. She looks brave and wild and more alive than she ever has, and Keyleth can't stop wondering who Vex would have become if Syngorn had been kinder to her.

She would have liked that Vex, she thinks, if she had ever had the chance to meet her.

Vex stirs, eyes flickering open to meet Keyleth's. "What are you thinking about?"

Keyleth blushes, caught, but Vex isn't the only one who can be brave in the Feywild. "You," she says.

Vex laughs, a warm rush of air against Keyleth's throat. "Tell me more."

"I'm thinking," Keyleth says slowly, staring at the sky. Catha is sinking beneath the treeline, Ruidus trailing behind it, and across the sky, in Vex's eyes, their mirrored images seem to speed up. "I'm thinking that if I said you were the prettiest thing here, a flower would try to kill me for insulting it, or something."

"It wouldn't be the worst thing," Vex says, so solemnly that Keyleth almost believes her for a moment, before her wandering fingers dip into the gap between her tunic and leggings. "You'd look so pretty covered in flowers, darling, all bursting up from your skin like Exandria's most mobile garden. Bright red to match your hair..."

It's so like her death-dream that Keyleth startles herself with laughter, curling around Vex's hand and pressing their skin together. "You say that now," she says. "What about the day after, when you wake up and half of me is a tree?"

Vex leans in and kisses her, soft and wicked, and Keyleth's half intention to respond are derailed when Vex cups her hard between her legs. "Which half?" She asks, as if Keyleth, whining at the loss of her mouth, could answer. "Don't worry," she continues, kissing Keyleth's forehead, her cheeks, her lips as she strokes over the seam of Keyleth's leggings at a maddeningly slow pace, "I love them equally."

In the fading moonlight, Keyleth closes her eyes, and gives in to being kissed as the grass beneath her ripples in silent acknowledgement of her pleasure.


End file.
